Devious Dream
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. "Y-yoongi hyung-" belum sempat ia selesai bicara, wajahnya ditangkup oleh kedua tangan pria yang ia panggil, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan singkat.
1. Sex and Candy

Matanya menyapu ruangan sekitar, dengan pandangannya yang kabur perlahan menjadi jernih. Memorinya semalam mulai terputar di kepalanya. Sesosok pria yang tak pernah ia kenal dengan dirinya saling menyentuh, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya gontai, tak memperdulikan tiap kali tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Pikirannya tidak bersatu, semua kejadian tadi sore terlalu cepat. Kata-kata selalu mudah baginya untuk dirangkai, namun ia hanya mampu diam membeku tatkala pertemuannya dengan kekasihnya di café yang selalu menjadi tempat singgah keduanya, menjadi tempat mereka berpisah.

.

.

" _Hyung." Lambaian tangan mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya mengelilingi café, perlahan menarik kursi untuk duduk, Namjoon tersenyum._

 _Senyumannya dibalas singkat dengan anggukan, dengan tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas meja._

" _Mau pilih minum? Atau seperti biasa?"_

 _._

" _TIdak usah, hyung. Cuma bisa sebentar."_

 _Namjoon memusatkan matanya pada pria di depannya, yang telah menjalin kasih dengannya semenjak keduanya bertemu semasa waktu kuliah._

 _Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih tangan kekasihnya untuk menggenggam. Belum sempat, tangan mungil itu sudah menarik diri._

 _._

" _Kita akhiri saja hyung."_

 _Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar._

 _._

" _Apa aku salah dengar? Tadi kau bilang kita apa?"_

 _._

 _Pria didepannya mengusap wajah, menutup matanya lalu kembali menatap dirinya._

 _._

" _Kita akhiri hubungan kita. Semua ini sudah cukup, sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barangku untuk dibawa keluar-"_

 _Namjoon tidak lagi dapat mendengar kata tiap kata selanjutnya yang dikatakan, matanya menyelusuri tiap jengkal pria yang telah berada di sisinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama, menjadi yang pertama dalam setiap momen._

 _Bahkan tiap menit yang berlalu tidak ia sadari, pikirannya berkelana jauh, meski kekasihnya tak lagi duduk berhadapan dengannya._

 _._

Tangannya mendorong pintu, menimbulkan suara bel yang tergantung di atas pintu. Mengedikkan kepalanya untuk menatap ruangan yang ia masuki.

Sebuah bar sederhana dengan _live music_ yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil.

Ia tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini, ia hanya membawa asal tubuhnya ke tempat yang masih bertuliskan buka, karena ia tak ingin cepat kembali ke rumah, hanya untuk melihat ruangan yang kini kosong, barang-barang yang ditumpuk di dalam kardus.

Ia tak mau melihatnya, kekasihnya yang perlahan membawa satu demi satu barang miliknya, dan kehilangan sosok itu dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Mau pesan minum?"

Ia terlonjak kaget, mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia kubur dengan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap meja bar untuk berpikir.

"Wiski."

Langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, ia melirik sedikit barista yang tengah menyiapkan pesanannya, ia tak menemukan barista lain, hanya beberapa pelayan yang membawa pesanan dan tengah berinteraksi dengan pelanggan.

"Silahkan."

Namjoon menoleh dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ucapannya dibalas dengan seulas senyum sebelum pria tersebut kembali menangani pesanan pelanggan lain. Tak menyadari bahwa kini Namjoon sibuk memperhatikan barista tersebut.

Pria tersebut cukup tinggi, tidak yakin apakah bila dibandingkan dirinya akan lebih tinggi atau mereka memiliki tinggi yang sama, rambut hitamnya tertata rapi dengan anting berwarna perak tersemat di kedua telinganya. Senyum singkatnya dengan bibir berwarna _coral_ , entah bagaimana mengingatkannya dengan kekasihnya.

Mantan, lebih tepatnya.

Walaupun tinggi dirinya jelas berbeda, warna rambut keduanya juga tak sama. Dibandingkan anting, mantannya lebih suka menggunakan cincin untuk menghiasi jemari mungilnya. Mungkin bibirnya-

Mungkin saja karena Namjoon merasa kesepian sekarang.

Iringan musik perlahan mengisi ruangan, memutar tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan _band_ yang tengah tampil, sembari mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana.

" _I'm lost, just like a king without a throne."_ Suara riuh rendah pelanggan yang satu persatu mulai berdiri, beberapa diantaranya mulai menari pelan. Lagu _jazz_ milik Sarah Vaughan menghiptonis hampir seluruh orang yang hadir di ruangan ini, terpukau untuk menikmati.

Ia tatap potret di dalam dompetnya, sosok pria yang baru saja pergi dari hidupnya ada disana, bersepeda dengan latar sungai Han, tersenyum menatap kamera.

Perjalanan pertama mereka bersepeda menuju sungai Han, setelah mereka memilih untuk tinggal bersama, yang merupakan hal pertama juga untuk keduanya, tinggal di kota dengan seseorang di luar keluarga, seseorang yang saling cinta.

Jemarinya mengusap perlahan, seakan merasakan hangat kulitnya, ketika tangannya menangkupkan wajah pria tersebut, seulas senyum terbentuk.

Baru sebentar saja ia sudah rindu seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia menjalani hari selanjutnya tanpa kehadiran pria tersebut?

' _Sudah cukup, sebelum mabuk dan tak mampu kembali.'_

Meneguk minumannya di gelas sampai tak tersisa, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan bersiap diri untuk melangkah pergi.

Iringan musik telah lama berganti, kini menjadi lagu yang mungkin sering ia dengar. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai terasa berat, tangannya mencengkram kursi dengan kuat.

 _._

" _Who's that loungin' in my chair?"_

 _._

Ia menarik napasnya perlahan, matanya tertutup rapat, mencoba mengenyahkan rasa pusing yang menyerang. Saat itulah, ia merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang pada pundaknya yang perlahan mengusap punggungnya. Matanya terbuka, menoleh perlahan untuk menatap kedua mata pria tersebut.

 _._

" _Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?"_

.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" yang Namjoon bisa ingat pada malam itu adalah, tangannya merayap untuk mengusap wajah pria di depannya, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk bertukar kecupan.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya masih berbalut selimut, dengan cahaya perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dari jendela. Ia kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal. Terlalu lelah untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, bahkan ia terlalu acuh untuk kembali meratapi kondisi kamarnya yang sudah hampir kosong karena barang-barang yang menghilang- atau lebih tepatnya diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya.

Suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi berhenti, ia diam membeku. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa tamu yangia temui untuk menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama.

Ia tahu betul, semalam pasti terjadi sesuatu. Ia tidak pernah telanjang bila bukan karena sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi.

Disitulah pria tersebut, berdiri dengan tubuh yang dibalut _bathrobe_ dan rambut hitam legamnya yang basah. Jemarinya menyentuh lehernya, yang terdapat ruam-ruam di beberapa tempat.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, dan seketika itu juga, memori akan kejadian semalam berkelebat tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

.

.

 _This surely isn't a dream, is it?_

.

 _._

To be continued

P.S.

Wah, saya sudah tidak tau berapa tahun saya tidak mampir untuk sekedar membaca di website ini, atau bahkan buat cerita. Banyak hal terjadi, dan saya yakin banyak hal juga yang terjadi dengan kalian semua.

Saya harap kumpulan kata ini bisa menjadi teman untuk menemani saat di perjalanan, atau saat menghabiskan waktu singkat.

Terimakasih ya, sudah mau berkunjung. Meskipun konsepnya masih banyak yang harus digali lagi, tapi setelah sekian lama, rasa untuk cepat menulis akhirnya balik lagi.

'till the next time, sehat-sehat ya semua.


	2. Killing me softly with his song

Chapter 2 is up.

Malam kala itu tak ditemani rembulan, udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya meski sudah terbalut jaket tebal yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Jemarinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pada kardus yang ada pada pangkuannya. Suatu kebiasaan bagi dirinya tiap kali ia tengah berpikir, atau gelisah. Matanya mengamati kendaraan lalu-lalang dari jendela mobil taksi yang ia naiki, menghembuskan napas perlahan seraya menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela.

.

"Lihat apa, hm?"

.

Suara parau pria disebelahnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, yang sedari tadi tertidur dengan bersender pada pundaknya kini telah terbangun, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap isi kardus yang ia bawa, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Shh, tenanglah. Apa yang kau takutkan?" jemarinya telah berpindah dari kardus kini dalam genggaman tangan pria disebelahnya, dengan wajahnya yang terus menatap dirinya, seakan menunggu untuk balas ditatap. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, menahan jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang tiap kali ia balas memandang pria tersebut. Apakah yang ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah pilihan yang tepat? Meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun merasakan kenyamanan pada suatu hubungan untuk menemukan dirinya yang mampu merelakan apapun, untuk hal yang ingin ia perjuangkan.

.

 _Hela napasnya tak teratur, terkadang mudah baginya untuk mengatur ritme napasnya secara normal. Tapi kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berjalan di malam hari, untuk keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya sesak, membuat pikirannya menyerukan hal-hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk menghentikan ini semua._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak ada yang tahu itu, dan ia tak mampu untuk memberitahu siapapun._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Andai ia bisa terbang kemanapun ia mau. Andai ia bisa melihat semua hal dari kejauhan, andai ia bisa melarikan diri dari ini semua-_

 _Langkahnya terhenti, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

 _._

 _Semua yang ada pada kehidupannya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup, lantas mengapa terus merasa tidak puas dan bersedih?_

 _._

 _Perhatiannya terpecah ketika mendengar dentingan tuts keyboard tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan mendekati suara tersebut, ia menemukan beberapa pejalan yang berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang yang tengah duduk dan memainkan keyboard._

 _._

" _Sebelum mengakhiri malam, satu lagu penutup untuk menghangatkan momen malam ini." Pria yang tengah duduk tersebut membetulkan topi yang ia kenakan, sebelum memberi senyum tipis pada pejalan yang mengerumuninya, termasuk dirinya-yang tanpa ia sadari berkeliaran mengenakan piama tidurnya, dan tanpa alas kaki._

 _._

 _._

 _Jemarinya berpindah dari satu tuts menuju tuts yang lain, merangkai melodi yang membuatnya tenang, tangannya tak lagi berkeringat, jantungnya perlahan tak lagi berdegup kencang seakan mampu keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia begitu fokus dengan melodi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan musik, melodi yang sudah menemani hampir seluruh hidupnya, melodi yang selalu mampu menghipnotis tubuh dan jiwanya,_

" _And so I came to see him, to listen for a while." Ia membuka mata perlahan, menatap langit tatkala angin berhembus, dingin perlahan tergantikan dengan kehangatan yang tidak ia ketahui munculnya entah dari mana._

 _._

" _And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes." Bersitatap dengan pria yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian, ia tersenyum perlahan, namun pria tersebut tak henti untuk menatap dirinya. Seakan-akan semua lirik yang ia nyanyikan, seperti dialog yang ia sampaikan kepada dirinya, orang asing yang berkeliaran di malam hari, pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan._

 _Saat itulah, ia mengabaikan melodi, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan pria tersebut, tatapannya yang terus melekat pada dirinya, dan tangannya yang mencengkram bagian depan piamanya dengan erat, berusaha mendengarkan sampai akhir, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melarikan diri._

 _._

 _Melarikan diri… sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk terus begitu._

 _._

 _Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilan pria tersebut, menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap terimakasih, tangannya perlahan mengendurkan cengkaraman pada piama dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari mengabaikan betapa hangat tubuhnya setelah menonton penampilan pria tersebut, betapa ia masih mampu merasakan gejolak hasrat untuk melakukan yang ia sukai, ia pikir ia sudah tak lagi memiliki arti, ia pikir ia sudah tak lagi bisa menjadi lebih baik, ia pikir-_

 _._

 _._

 _Tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu-bukan, seseorang karena ia bisa mendengar deru napas dan detak jantung orang tersebut, yang kini memeluk erat mengangkat kepalanya, untuk mengetahui bahwa pria yang tampil tersebut yang tengah ada dalam pelukannya._

 _._

" _Jangan memilih terjun ke bawah jembatan, aku ada disini." Ia mengerutkan alis, dan bibirnya mencoba menahan tawa, memahami sudut pandang pria tersebut karena melihat dirinya yang berlari untuk menuju jembatan dan berdiri di pinggir sembari merentangkan tangannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin lucu juga kalau memang itu yang ia pilih, akan menjadi tragedi untuk dirinya yang baru saja merasakan semangat yang sudah lama pupus, kini lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan sepercik kekuatan pada dirinya, ia bangkit berdiri, dengan tangan terulur untuk membantu pria yang menghantam tubuhnya berdiri. Kekehan pelan terdengar, serta merta ia juga ikut terkekeh, keduanya menyadari situasi yang sebetulnya terjadi. Pria dihadapannya melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya, dan melilitkannya pada dirinya. "Tempat yang sama, di jam yang sama?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Malam kala itu tak begitu terang, tapi ia bisa melihat raut wajah pria dihadapannya, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang ada pada lengannya begitu hangat, tatapan matanya yang tak henti menatap langsung pada matanya. Tangannya tak ayal memainkan syal yang baru saja ia kenakan, mengangguk sembari menahan senyum, ia turut menjawab, "Tempat yang sama, di jam yang sama."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-yoongi hyung-" belum sempat ia selesai bicara, wajahnya ditangkup oleh kedua tangan pria yang ia panggil, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan singkat.

Begitulah, tiap kali ia mulai meragukan semua tindakannya, orang yang kini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir mampu membawanya kembali untuk berada pada realita. Dirinya kini telah bersama seseorang yang baru, yang tak pernah membuatnya merasakan betapa ia bisa melepas segalanya, hanya untuk bisa bersama meski tak pernah ada jaminan, apakah pilihan tersebut dapat membuatnya bahagia, atau kembali menjadi dirinya yang selalu memilih untuk melarikan diri.

To be continued.

Halo, saya berusaha sekali untuk bisa terus melanjutkan cerita, tapi nyatanya butuh waktu yang diluar dugaan untuk bisa meluangkan sejenak dari penat dan urusan lain, terimakasih untuk yang sudah _favorite_ dan _follow_ cerita ini, terimakasih untuk _review_ dari **JSBTS,** untuk jawabannya... nanti bakal dikasih tau di beberapa _chapter_ berikutnya. saya rindu menulis, jadi banyak sekali yang saya ingin bahas, tapi kemampuan saya begitu minim. kritik dan saran, silahkan.

P.S. Di kamar yang tak terasa rumah.


End file.
